


My Demon Queen

by NamelessEnigma



Series: My Demon Queen [1]
Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Web Comic)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Relationships, Lesbian Sex, Mage & demon Queen - Freeform, Mage&demonQueen, Malori, MalorixVelverosa, My Demon Queen, NamelessEnimga, Romance, Sex, Velverosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessEnigma/pseuds/NamelessEnigma
Summary: Malori and Vel's relationship if Malori had succeeded in making Vel her girlfriend faster.I don't own the characters or this world.Author's links :https://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/mage-and-demon-queen/list?title_no=1438https://twitter.com/color_lesMy twitter: https://twitter.com/NamelessEnigmas





	1. Last Shot

I was just defeated for the 12th time by Demon Queen Velverosa, and it was the same result as always she 1 Hit K-O'd me. I love her, but she barely listens to me. At least all of her demon friends are nice. Melathia in particular gives me a ton of encouragement, and once I make progress with the Demon Queen I need to find a way to repay her.  
“Defeated again Malori?” said Cerik  
“Yeah I just Can’t do anything, she blows me away in one hit every time.”  
“Maybe you should switch things up then. How about trying a tactic that isn’t just walking in and confessing.”  
“Good idea, I will spend tonight coming up with something.” Malori replied.  
After spending half the night planning, I awoke with a plan to hopefully gain some of Velverosa’s Trust.  
“First things first, I need to go get Cerik.” Malori said while thinking out loud. I spent about an hour before I confronted him in the Library, but I wanted him to have a little time to his Lamia x Stockings fetish before I pushed my business on him.I explained that we would be in a two-man party, and that he would be 100% unharmed before we got to the queen. We teleported to the tower in the middle of the day.  
“Wait out here Cerik. I am going to go in first, and explain the situation.”  
“Ok! Hurry up though, I wanna get back to my artwork.”  
“If your lucky I will introduce you to something better that your art.” I said with a wink. I scaled the floors, only taking the necessary time to great my demonic friends. Mr. Demon Bat was really wanting details about my last encounter with Queen Vel, but I was already at the 15 floor, so I had to go.  
“Demonic Elbow!!!” exclaimed Berkz, as he defeated a low level adventurer.  
“Berkz I need your help real quick.”  
“Ok.” Berkz replied.  
“I need to talk to Malthia about a few things before I go on ahead with a friend today.” He complied, and used a communications crystal to bring up a magical call with the Lamia.  
After I explained my plan, and got permission to bring Cerik to the Queen, we set off to the 105 floor. When we arrived I turned to Cerik. “Ok, be on your best behavior. Other than you she is my closest friend, so don’t get too weird.” We entered the Large chamber, and there sat Malthia.  
“Hey, Mal. Hope it goes well today, and is this Cerik” She said.  
“Nice to meet you, and sorry for having to put up with Malori all of the time.” Cerik said.  
“It’s quite alright, she is a kind girl. I just wish Vel would accept her feelings, although it does make for some good stories.” Malthia replied, as she thought of her story “Lillies in the Demon Tower” “This is going to make for an amazing chapter later.”  
“Sorry that I haven’t been staying for chats lately. I know how bored you guys get since there isn’t really anything to do in the tower besides waiting for fights.”  
“It’s alright seeing your attempts to win over the Queen is good enough.”  
“If you want Ms. Malthia I wouldn’t mind coming here to hang out with you some time?” Cerik said, after seeing an opportunity to get close to Malthia.  
Malori looked at Cerik. She knew what he was trying to pull, but after what she was going to do to him in the throne room, she felt it was fair to let him hit on her a little.  
“That would be lovely. I have been wanting to spend some time with you, since the only other thing Malori talks about besides Vel is you.”  
Ceriks eyes lit up “Would it be alright if I come over tomorrow? Would you want to play a board game or watch a movie?”  
“ A movie would be great, I will get the popcorn since your bringing the movie.”  
“Wait, how do I get up here without dying, I always lose to fenn?”  
“Oh, don’t worry about that. I will tell the other generals to treat you the same as Mal.”  
“Well, since you two are finished planning, we should be going. I wouldn’t want to keep my darling waiting.” Malori said, her eyes taking the shapes of hearts as she thought of Vel.”  
The three quickly said their goodbyes as the duo left to approach the last boss.  
“Before we go in, I want to apologize in advance.” Malori said, in a slightly apologetic tone.  
Malori opened the doors to the chamber, to see a sitting Velverosa looking hot as ever. “ Demon Queen Velverosa, I don’t want to fight you today. I came to prove my trustworthiness to you. This is my best friend in the world, Cerik. He has been my friend forever.” Malori said. As she explained she pushed Cerick to the middle of the room, and casted a spell. The air around Cerik expanded as the heat from the explosion level ten spell Malori cast, Disintegrated Cerik. Velverosa sat in her chair dumbfounded at what this girl had just done.  
“I know it means nothing since he respawns anyway, but I hope that by doing that, I showed you that I would do anything for you.” Malori said, with a confident expression.  
“Why? Why would you go to such lengths, just for me?” Vel asked.  
“I do the things I do because I love you. Just give me one month as your lover, and I will prove to you how much I care your you.” Malori said, in a determined manner. “ I have trained my entire life to be strong enough to protect and love you. All I am asking is for one month to prove I can give you the happiness you deserve.  
Queen Vel sat the for what seemed like an eternity in Malori’s eyes. After ten minutes of pure silence the Demon Queen finally spoke, “Fine, you have one month! You better prove to me how much you care about me.” said Queen Vel


	2. The Moments After

Hearing Queen Velverosa say those words, Malori immediately started crying. “Malori? Why are your crying? Isn’t this the answer you wanted?” said vel, as she got up off of her throne, and started walking towards Malori.  
Malori ran towards the queen, while still crying, and latched onto her. It was at first a little awkward since they had never really hugged, but the queen wrapped her arms around Mal, and tightened their embrace.   
“I’m sorry for crying, I am just so happy. I was starting to think I would never be able to convey my feelings to you properly, and now I have finally achieved what I have worked years for.”   
“Just how long has this girl been interested in me?” Velverosa thought, as they let go of each other slowly. “Are you alright now?”  
“Yeah.” The queen looked relieved. “So first things first, since we are lovers now. Are you free tomorrow.”  
“Well, since your the only person to be able to make it here in the past few years I guess I am.”   
“Great!!! Then tomorrow would you want to have dinner with me, and then maybe watch a movie” Malori said enthusiastically.   
“Sounds fun.”   
“I will bring food. you pick out the movie, that is if it's okay with you Demon Queen?”   
“From now on you can call me Vel.”  
Malori lit up. “Then from now on you can call me Mal.” Both of the woman blushed as they thought about their new lover.  
Malori thinking she was getting greedy decided to call it a night. “Goodnight Vel I will be here tomorrow at Four PM.”   
“See you later Mal.” Velverosa said, as the shut the door. “What just happened? Am I dating Malori?” Vel squealed as she thought about the events that transpired. She ran to her bed chamber, and jumped on. She started screaming into a pillow, and flailing her body from embarrassment.   
Malori almost back down to Malthia’s chamber was jumping with joy. “Heh heh heh.” Malori laughed at the thought of seeing Cerik’s face when she got back.


	3. First Date

Malori entered Malthia’s battle chamber. “Oh, did you kill her again? It’s such a shame you won’t give her the time of day.” Malthia said, while coming around the corner. As Malori entered her vision she let out a scream. “Oh my god! You’re still alive. What happened?” Malori spent the next two hours discussing what had occurred, and picking out stuff to wear for her date tomorrow with Vel.   
As Malori returned to the town, she saw Cerik who was waiting at the gate.   
“So, you managed to win her over?” He said with a tone of anger in his voice.   
“Yep, sure did. It’s all thanks to you Cerik.” she said, with a wide smile on her face.  
“Next time you decide to kill me, could you at least warn me?”   
“Sure, but I did let you meet Malthia, and you have a date tomorrow. So you should thank me.” she said, smiling mischievously as she continued. “I also have a date tomorrow, and I for one can not wait.”  
“What will you two be doing?”  
“Took a not from your book, and went with dinner, and a movie.”   
They continued talking for a little while, but Malori wanted a full night's rest to prepare for tomorrow's plans. She awoke at Eight AM, and started to get ready. She wanted to leave early enough to buy Conoleth the new fashion magazine, and Malthia a gift for always supporting her. She left for the market at around Eleven AM. She purchased the magazine from the old news stand by the guard shack. After that was the general store. For Malthia, she decided on a new fancy notebook. She had always seen Malthia writing, she didn’t know what it was though. Gifts in hand she left for the tower. On the way she bought the ingredients for her and Vel’s meal. At the store she ran into Cerik who looked to be very anxious. He was staring at the flower section of the market. “Oh, are you on your way to the tower as well?” Malori winked.   
“Yeah, but do you think I look good enough?”   
He was wearing some nice jeans, and a dress shirt. “Well, you two will just be watching a movie, and it's more casual than Vel and my’s date.”   
“Good point.”   
They arrived at their destination, and split up Cerik needed to go farm some upgrade materials, so Mal went on ahead. About forty minutes later Malori arrived at Conoleth’s room she started to get out the magazines.   
Cerik’s Pov (While Mal was passing through the tower.)  
“Hmm. I could have sworn I just saw a group of three pass by me on my right. One looked to be a warrior, another an archer, and the last a fighter. They really need to increase their stealth, if they are trying to avoid combat.” Cerik thought to himself as he slew a demon.  
Malori’s Pov  
Malori walked through the door. Vel was sitting on her throne, reading a book. “Hey Vel” Malori said, with a giant smile “You ready for our date?” as she said this an arrow flew by her ripping part of her dress, and landed next to Vel’s Head.   
The Couple looked back to see a fighter, warrior, and an archer standing at the entrance to the chamber. Their weapons drawn, and assembled in an attack formation.


	4. Impromptu Battle.

Malori looked down at the torn dress. What was once a short frilly pink dress with a sakura design was now ruined. Malori’s expression was dangerous, as she glared at the three combatants. The aura in the room grew lethal as Malori turned to Velverosa to cast “+ ATK Boost”. Vel grew in strength as she extended her horns and fingernails to prepare for the fight. The view around the queen grew into a void as she approached them.   
The archer Tedd Talvaska had only is normal clothes on, since it was more important for an archer to be nimble than to be weighed down with armour. It was a green and black tunic, with grey trousers. Their boss of an unknown identity wore a dark purple jacket, a green shirt, and grey shorts. Garna Delforn wore only leather pauldrons and bracers as his armour; his red shirt, belt, and brown pants offered no protection as he approached Malori. His great ax drawn, but held in the direction of the Queen not Malori. The Barbarian spoke, “Kid, what do you think your doing boosting her strength? How will we stand a chance now?”  
“ Heh, you won’t that is the point. You dicks ruined my date, and my dress. Do you think a dress this good looking on me was easy to find? What is Vel going to think when you’re dead and we get started with dinner? I mean come on it’s the first date, and this happens.” She ranted, as she prepared to cast more spells.   
“DATE!!!??!?!?” the Group of three shouted.  
“Yes, now me, and my girl will kill you so we can get to dinner I am starving.” Vel said, slightly blushing since she called Malori “Her Girl.”.  
Malori , with darkened cheeks prepared to cast explosion, but before she could land the hit on the archer, the Demon Lord summoned spears made out the emptiest void you could imagine skewered the archer. She threw it with precision as it pierced the Tedd’s throat. Before she could line up another, Malori had already redirected the explosion to the boss; his body charred, but he did not turn into a coffin. With her speed Vel was above the Purple fighter. She stabbed a Void Spear into his chest. He immediately respawned at the church, and the archer followed suit, as he finally bled out from the neck wound. Garna the last remaining attacker in the failed siege stood speechless as he observed his companions dying around him.   
“What should we do with him mal?” Vel asked, as she winked at her lover.  
“I don’t know, whats the punishment for not only trying to kill you, but messing up our date?”   
“We did just renovate the dungeons.” as Queen Vel said this Garna started to beg. He prostrated himself as he started to beg, “ Please kill me. I don’t want to be stuck in the dungeons for my entire life.”   
Malori with a glint in her eye walked over, and whispered at a level the queen couldn’t hear “ If you never try to lay siege to the tower again; we will simply kill you.” Garna pondered this, “ This is my livelihood, how would I survive?”   
Malori looked down at him “I don’t care how you survive. If you enter the tower, and I hear about it I will send you to the dungeons. If you go to the dungeons, I will personally see to it that there is a someone torturing you 24 hours a day 7 days a week.”   
“Ok! Ok! Just kill me I will never return!” With this malori used explosion to kill him.   
Vel not knowing what she said to him “ Did he say he would never return? What did you say to the man?.   
“Oh, I just promised him a lifetime of suffering.” Malori said with a grin.  
“Sometimes Malori really scares me.” Vel thought.   
“Now, how about we get to our actual date?” Mal asked.


	5. A Change of Clothes

“Now, how about we get to our actual date?” Mal asked.   
Vel looked at her. Immediately the Queens cheek flushed. Mal was in tattered clothing leaving her stomach exposed. “How could one arrow do so much damage to her clothes?” “why don’t you go get a change of clothes first?” Vel said, her face turned away at this point.  
Mal looked at her being all flustered. “SO CUTE!” “Ok I will go ask Conoleth for some. I think she is around my size.”   
Vel calming down “I will walk you down to Melathia’s chamber I need to ask her about something.”  
“Cool, let’s get going.” Mal said, with a wide grin on her slightly face.They walked closely together through the giant doors exiting the chamber. As they walked Vel could feel maloris hand grazing hers as strutted down the stairs. “Is it too forward to want to hold her hand on the first date?” Vel’s face deepened a shade of red as she continued walking.  
Malori notice her change in color, but as she was about to bring it up they arrived at the door to Melathia’s room. They entered the chamber to find the room empty, but heard something coming from her personal chamber. As the couple entered the chamber they saw a Melathia curled up on her bed with the magic projector running on the wall. The lights were dim, but not fully off. She was watching “Romance of the Lost Knights”. When they approached the Lamia they notice a head poking out over her snake half. Cerik was laying back on her tail half as she was leaning on her pillows.   
“Ok, since we found them I am going to run to Conoleth for the change of clothes.”   
Malori walked out the door. Vel could immediately hear her pick up the pace; guessing she didn’t want to waste anymore time than she had to. “Melathia, why are you with the human Malori killed yesterday?” Vel said, returning her attention to the couple watching the movie.  
Melathia turned to see that Vel had entered her chambers. “What happened to your date with Mal?”   
“We were interrupted by three adventurers, and Malori’s clothes were mess up so she went to ask Conoleth for new ones.”  
“Was it a warrior, an archer, and a fighter?” asked Cerik.  
“Yes, how did you know?”  
“I had seen them earlier when I was collecting materials. I was wondering where they had went.”  
“Anyway, back to you two what are you doing?”   
“He is keeping me company. You know how boring it can get up here.”   
“Well they are going to end up together.” Vel thought. “Can I ask you guys for some advice since I have never really dated anyone?”


	6. Dinner Date

It had been forty minutes since Malori had seen the silver haired queen. As she walked through the doors to Melathia’s bed chamber she could hear their conversation quickly die down. “I wonder what they could be talking about?” Mal thought to herself as she walked into the dimly lit room. Melathia and Cerik began their own conversation as Malori walked in.  
Vel rose to her feet. She felt her mood improve as she laid eyes on infatuated mage, her ruined outfit gone as she now wore a scarlet dress. The dress had a flower pattern on it. “Damn, she looks so hot in that dress!” She hadn’t noticed that her tail began to wag as she approached her lover. “I am really happy you’re ready.” Vel said, she grabbed Maloris hand guiding her out the door.   
“Yeah, I-I ca-can’t wait for us to f-finally get to di-dinner. That b-battle made m-me really hungry. H-How about y-you?” the flustered mage replied. “I love the feeling of her hand.” both thought to themselves as the entered the final spiral to the top floor.   
Malori and Vel walked to the dining room and waited for the demon maid to bring them their food. Malori had wanted to cook the food for their dinner, but after the fight and the pit stop at Conoleth’s floor Malori and Velverosa just wanted some good food. As they sat there discussing the battle over curry, a question popped into the Queen’s head, “Malori, how are you as powerful as your are anyway? You’re only seventeen and you already possess enough magical ability to challenge me (not that you could win, lol!).”   
Malori sighed at the question, as it brought back her mixed feelings of the incident, “ When I was a kid, a high-level demon kidnapped me. I was on my way home from school when he abducted me. He was a masochist who forced me to attack him with my explode spell over and over again. He had a demon friend by his side to use revive gems on him, and he had a supply of Blue Potions in case I ran out of mana. Explode. He dies. Revive. Guzzle the potions. That cycle went on for two weeks. After the abduction my level had improved immensely, but it wasn’t enough to reach my goal.”   
“What was your goal?” Vel asked, astounded.  
“Well, it was to become the lover of the most beautiful Demon Queen ever of course.” Mal said matter of factly “I am so happy that the thought of your love allowed me to train as hard as I did.”  
Vel could basically see the mage’s eyes turn into hearts as she looked at her Queen.”creepy, but endearing.” Vel thought as she took a bite of her curry. “I trained hard to reach my goals as well. I can understand the determination you would need. I was only 200 when I reached the rank of Demon Queen. When I finally reached my last opponent, I beat him so thoroughly that he became a shut-in.” Malori laughed as she heard the end of the story.   
“Ca-can I ask you a favor?” Malori said in a serious tone, her face burning with determination.  
“Sure.” Vel said curious as she seen her lover’s eyes narrow with focus.   
“Starting tomorrow, would you mind taking the time to train me? I couldn’t even one hit the low level adventurers that we fought today. I want to be able to protect your no matter the challenge, to stand by your side as an equal.”   
“Of course, I would love to help you improve your abilities.” Vel said with a thoughtful tone, “You need to realize something though. I will not go easy on you in any way, I will push you to your limits and beyond.”   
“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Malori said. Her face shifted to a more joyful one as they continued chatting about themselves.   
Dinner passed joyfully. Both the mage, and the queen walked to the couch looking forward to the movie they were about to watch.


	7. My Queen

Velverosa woke up, and in an instant her eyes shot open as she felt her body wrapped around something. That something was her young lover. They had stayed up late into the night talking and getting to know each other better. Vel had told tales of wars fought in times long past. Malori told stories of her childhood. They must have fallen asleep while talking. Now Vel’s chin was resting on Malori’s hair, and Mal was buried deep into Vel’s boobs. Vel instantly started blushing. “Should I wake her? No, I should enjoy this while I have the chance.” Vel whispered, slightly increasing her hold on the mage. She took a deep inhale smelling a hint of lavender. Vel spent the next hour just enjoying Mal’s presence, all while Malori just slept in her arms. Occasionally Vel would hear Malori mumble her name and giggle. Vel was content that even in her sleep Malori had her in a positive light. Finally, the younger woke from her long slumber. Her purple eyes slowly opened as she readjusted on her flesh pillow. She nuzzled even further into her Breast as she just stared into the older’s golden orbs. Vel couldn’t resist the growing need she felt for Malori’s lips on her own, but she wasn’t sure the younger was ready. “Would. Would it be alright if I kissed you?” Vel asked in a sheepish tone as Malori’s face was sent ablaze.   
“Um-um. I mean. If-if. IF YOU WANT TO!” Malori yelled into Vel’s chest. Vel could see smoke coming from Malori’s head, she prepared herself for her first kiss. They both sat up on the bed. Malori moved closer intertwining their fingers. “I am going to close my eyes kiss me when you want” Malori whispered.   
Vel leaned closer, placing her palms on Malori’s face the younger slightly shivering at her touch. Vel sat there holding her for a moment admiring the mage’s face until pulling her closer. When Velverosa lips met Malori’s sparks flew. Malori’s found Vel’s lips soft against her own, but Vel’s kiss also contained something more, a suppressed lust that she had felt for Malori ever since she had met her. Malori deepened the kiss, tracing the elder’s bottom lip until she finally allow her to enter. Their mouths pulled tighter together as their tongues danced around enveloping each other. Vel moaned into the Malori’s mouth. Malori moved her arms around Velverosa’s waist while moving into her lap, pulling her even closer. Vel’s arms formed a chain like grip around Malori’s neck.Malori seperated with scarlet tinted cheeks. Vel was in a very similar situation. “That was amazing, I am so happy my first kiss was with you my Queen.”   
“You were actually my first as well. I never had time with romantic matters, seeing as I was running the demonic empire. I truly am happy I finally found the courage to open up to you.” Vel stated matter of factly. Malori pulled her into a hug.  
“I honestly didn’t think you ever would, but I would have never given up on you.”  
Velverosa pulled her into another deep kiss.Taking control, and expressing all of her feelings in the best way she could. Malori reciprocated..   
Pulling away they changed clothes and started to prepare for the day. Malori re-equipped all of her battle gear, and Vel changed into her usual outfit. “Malori, go on down to Melathia’s I will be down in a little bit, but long story short you’re taking control of her floor so you can train up. I don’t want anything to happen to you so I need you to be powerful enough to fight me single handedly and win. Since I have some things I need to finish up you will be taking her position and fighting anyone who enters her doors.”   
Malori gave a small nod. Running up and placing a lite kiss on her lips. “See you in a little bit, my Queen.” Mal said before running off.


	8. Ready Part 1

Closing the door to Queen Vel’s chamber, I put my back to the door. I can feel my cheeks burning. I can’t believe we kissed. I can’t believe she let me kiss her goodbye. My heart is still beating so fast. It’s so surreal, only a few days ago she wouldn’t even give me time to speak with her. It was always just her one shotting me, but now we’re lovers. My smile grew as I sprinted down the stairs.   
~~~~~  
The day was long and boring. I ended up not even seeing one enemy walk through the doors. I wish someone had so I could improve to protect my lover. I will not be something that holds her back. I have to be strong enough to protect her, no matter what.   
I pull open the door to Vel’s chambers. She was sitting on the couch reading a book. Walking up, I catch a glimpse of the title “Working With The Battlefield: A Mages Guide To Creative Battle.” So she reads those kinds of books. I guess it would make sense since she is the ruler over vast armies. I can feel a sense of pride knowing that of all people in the world she chose me to become close to. Walking up behind her I lean in and wrap my arms around her neck from behind. Her body stiffens before she looks back at me. I feel her instantly relax as she put her hand up to my cheek cupping it. My face turns a deep red as she pulls me into a slow sensual kiss. I love how controlling she is when she kiss me. I shift my head, letting the kiss deepen even more. If only I was in her lap doing this instead of leaning over her. She pulls away, but guides me around the couch. I love how she basically knew what I was thinking. While climbing into her lap slowly I let my eyes drink up her appearance. Tonight she is in a basic black tunic and a pair of loose shorts. Her loose shirt and lack of bra allowed ample amounts of her perfect breasts to grace my eyes. It is beautiful but also a reminder of some of my lacking features. Again she basically read my thoughts as she pulled me into another long kiss. A wave of bliss shot through me as her tongue begged to enter my mouth. Her tongue entered, but I was too distracted by her hands. She first pulled my cloak off of me slowly, then she moved onto the hem of my dress. “Are you sure you want to do this,” I asked pulling away from the kiss? A deep blush grew on Vel’s cheeks as she gave a slight nod.   
“I don’t want to push you if you don’t want to go further, but I for one am tired of not giving into the feeling I have for you. I know how you feel about me, and if you trust that I feel the same for you then I know we’re ready.”  
My mouth couldn’t help but to spread into the biggest smile I had ever had. I Pull off my dress leaving me in maroon bra and panties. I could feel her eyes examining me. Feeling self conscious my hands moved embarrassingly to cover my chest and my eyes clamped shut. “You are so beautiful,” Vel said taking Malori’s hands in her own. Timidly I let her move my hands away and onto my thighs.   
“If I have to suffer so do you,” I say pulling her shirt over her head. One major difference hit me, she didn’t have a bra on. “I-I’m s-sorry,” I stutter our as I turn my head blushing. She takes her hand to my cheek again pulling my eyes toward hers.


	9. Ready Part 2

Vel’s eyes are so beautiful. Her golden gaze left me stunned as her face moved closer to mine. Swept up by her I allowed myself to pour everything I had into one long kiss. I could tell I was having a good effect on her because a muffled moan entered my ears. Her horns were lightly pressing into my forehead as I was trying to push closer to her than ever. I could feel her hands clawing at my bra trying to pry it off of me. She succeeded in doing so as it fell lightly down my arms. I was far more concerned with continuing to make out with her. I suddenly felt her press her body into mine. I halted the kiss. I was too concerned with the feelings of her breasts rubbing against mine.  
Gaining a new burst of confidence I leaned forward and started to suck on her neck. She let out a small moan, and wanting more I moved my hand to her left breast. Feeling slightly nervous, my hand began massaging. She let out a large breath of air when I started working on her nipple. Her moans echoed through the room when I moved my mouth to her right nipple. Biting it lightly before I began sucking. I stopped when I heard something odd, a loud thumping noise started after I started on her breasts. “What’s that noise?”  
Vel turned her face to the side blushing harder than ever. Sheepishly she responded, “It’s my tail. It wags when I get really excited or happy.” I let out a bit of a giggle at how cute that is. Vel’s face turned into a pout, her hands moving to cover herself.   
“Oh come on, don’t get mad. You have to admit that is really adorable,” I said feeling accomplished that I could get her this embarrassed. I reached for her hands pulling them down. Vel hesitantly looked my way. I gave her a small smile as I leaned forward again. Giving her a small kiss before moving back to work on her breasts again. The thumping noise returned louder than ever, but this time it only gave me more encouragement. Her moans were starting to get so loud that I was worried that someone would come check on us. Vel however looked like she had no care in the world. She took hold of my right hand and trailed it lower. I let her move my hand into her shorts, immediately feeling the moisture I had caused. She whimpered as my fingers circled her. I allowed one finger to travel the length of her folds. Reaching her clit, I rubbed it slowly. She let out a gasp.  
I reluctantly moved off of her and onto the floor. The stone felt cold against my knees. Velverosa looked down at me needingly. I began pulling her pants down, doing so slowly to tease her. Fully exposed, I taker her in. Moments pass of me just looking at her breathlessly. Her beauty far beyond anyone else I had ever met. Vel let out a cough snapping me back to reality. “Sorry you’re just so beautiful,” I said leaning closer to her. Trailing kisses up her legs until I arrived at the area around her core. Kissing lightly around her folds, I tried my best to satisfy her. I let my tongue travel the length of her folds. Her body shuddered and moans escaped her perfect lips as I was doing so. She tasted so sweet. Wanting to taste her more I started moving my tongue faster and faster. My hands traveled up her body and started to play with her chest again. I started to get lost in her. Vel continued to let out moans, her tail kept thumping against the couch, and her face was one of pure ecstacy. Her body started shaking uncontrollably, and that’s when it hit me, I made Vel climax. As her body came down from its high I let myself sit back on the floor and catch my breath.   
She stared down at me blushing harder than I had ever seen. Her eyes then turned to one of regret. “What’s wrong. Did? Did I move too fast?”   
“No, I just wanted to make you feel good like I just did.”   
“Well, we have all day for that my queen,” I replied moving onto the couch and kissing her.


	10. Ready Part 3

My arms around vels neck and my legs around her waist, Vel was roughly kissing me as she carried me to our bed. My body hit the mattress hard, but I couldn’t even react before Vel was already over me. She pulled down my panties with one hand as the other moved to my chest. She gave my small boob a squeeze, and then moved her mouth to the other. I let out a moan as her tongue lapped my nipple. I could feel her smiling on my chest. Her free hand moved to my vagina and started rubbing it slowly. Occasionally she would dip in a finger only to remove it a few moments later. “Mhhhm! Ahhhh!,” I moaned out loudly as she finally settle one finger deep into my core. I placed a hand over my mouth hoping to muffle the embarrassing noises I was making. Vel pulled back and stared down at me with a pout. A magic casting rune filled my vision. She wasn’t planning on killing me now was she. How could she do this when we were giving each other everything. A dark flash hit and my hands were pulled above my head.  
She bound my arms to the bed frame. The energy she used was similar to her Spears. “You know love, I would hate it if I couldn’t hear you moan for me.   
“Fine, but next time I’m binding you,” I say smirking. Her eyes looked at me with pure lust and she moved down my body in a flurry of sucking and kisses. She finally hit my sweet spot with both her hand and her tongue. Without holding back I let out moans that rivaled vels from earlier. Two fingers went in me and I immediately felt like I was going to explode. Why were her fingers so big.   
“Mal, are you ok am I hurting you,” Vel asked? Vel completely stopped and was about to remove her fingers when I spoke up, “No,I didn’t realize how good this would feel. Please, Velverosa don’t stop.” She complied and went even harder than before the only sounds that filled our room was my moans, the wet sounds of her going in and out, and the hypnotising thumping that her tail was causing. I couldn’t tell you how long she was at it, but eventually I hit my climax. “Vel, I’m cuming,” I moaned out as my world went blank. My body felt euphoric and shuddered a bit. Coming down from my high I had one thought. So this is what I did to Vel. I made her feel this good. Falling to my side vel just gazed at me. We were both blushing, suddenly vel started laughing. “What’s so funny?”   
“I can’t believe how I could be so dumb as to ignore you and kill you for so long. I love you so much,” Vel said. Her tone was a combination of regret and happiness. She pulled me into her.   
“I love you too my queen.” I pulled the covers over us, and took my place cuddling next to the woman I had loved since I was little. I was positioned in between her breasts. Legs intertwined and my head on resting on her shoulder we fell into a blissful slumber.


	11. Travel and Headpats

When I awoke Vel was staring down caringly at me. Her body felt so nice against my own. I couldn’t help but to try to move closer to her (not that it would be possible). She wrapped her arms around me. “G’morning my queen.”   
“Good morning my love,” Vel said with a warm smile.  
We sat in bed cuddling and talking for hours before we decided we should actually do something with our day. Vel had told me that she would really like to start making up for lost time. Vel had one idea in particular, Ordering some of her juniors to add a second throne to the top floor. I was ecstatic at the thought of spending my days at tower with her. I wonder if she would let me live here with her. “My Queen would it be alright if I moved here with you,” I asked nervously?   
“I thought that was obvious that you would be living with me from now on,” she said confused. I blushed from the straightforwardness of her statement. She had already settled on me living with her. I let out a small squeal of happiness, only drawing the attention of Kiera one of Vel’s demon guards who was leading the pookas around the building process. I was happy to learn that literally every demon in the tower accepted our relationship. I mean I was already friends with most of them, but I didn’t expect this warm of a reception. Melathia said something about having too much content for a story she was writing. I didn’t really understand what she was talking about. Fenn was the only apprehensive one, but I think she is warming up to me. A few more headpats and she may even be my friend.   
“Vel, while there setting things up would you want to go to my house so we can grab my stuff. I have a few things I absolutely must grab.” Vel gave a nod that looked as if she was worried. Using a few alteration spells we quietly made our way to my home. Upon arriving at my dad’s old bakery, I unlock the doors. “I am surprised that this is your home it is so normal and nonthreatening,” Vel said jokingly.   
“Well, it wasn’t always my home,” I mumbled “You can wait here if you would like.” Walking into my room I take note of one thing. I can never let Vel in here. She would probably be super creeped out. Taking the wanted poster off of my body pillow, I put it into my inventory. Collecting a few of my spell books, clothes, and some of my pictures of me and Marcus, I close the door to my room. Walking past Marcus’ old room I think about all he had given me. He saved me on the side of the road, raised me, and I wouldn’t have been able to be with Vel if he hadn’t allowed me to go to adventurer’s school. Taking Vel’s hand I lead her out of my home.   
“Is there anywhere else you would like to go before heading back to the tower?”   
“No, let’s return.” The walk back was enjoyable. Anytime I get to hold Vel’s hand I feel   
~~~~Bonus Chapter~~~~  
Sitting down on Conoleth’s couch, Fenn mulled over the recent events in the tower. “I don’t know how I feel about this Conoleth.” Fenn said.   
“What?”   
“Well, do you honestly trust Malori?”   
“Yes, she is genuinely in love with our queen. I am happy that she is truly unwavering in her feelings. She is definitely more courageous than I am. I could never do that.” That is true for many of the people I know. Recently, people on my territory have wanted to be able to cohabitate with whoever they want. This mostly included humans.  
“You have someone you’re in love with?” Fenn asked confused?   
“Yes, but she never takes notice of me. She is only loyal to her best friend.”  
“I think if you gave her some nice headpats she could see how amazing you are.   
“She would probably really love it if I did that, but I still don’t think she would choose me.”  
“Well if that is the case you just need to be persistent. I think you’re one of the best demons I know. She would be simple minded if she didn’t choose you,” Fenn said passionately. Conoleth shifted on the couch pushing Fenn below her. Surrounded by curly blonde hair Fenn lie stunned. Conoleth slowly moved one hand up the side of Fenn. Landing on top of the wolf girls head. Giving Fenn the highest quality of headpats, Conoleth eventually slowed down as Fenn shifted below her. Wanting more head pats Fenn couldn’t help but to snuggle into the blonde’s hands.   
“You know I have been in love with you since we were kids. If we went out I wouldn’t mind doing this for you whenever you want. I also wouldn’t neglect you just so I could go write some fanfiction. I would stay by your side forever.” Conoleth said   
“Conoleth, I never knew you felt that way. I have always distracted myself with Melathia because I couldn’t get your attention. I love you too!” Conoleth’s eyes opened wide at the statement. Embracing her Conoleth couldn’t help but cry. She couldn’t believe that Fenn would pick her over Melathia. Fenn pulled her into a kiss. Conoleth’s tears ceased as she melted into Fenn. Her hands moved into Fenns hair stroking it. Fenn letting out a moan at not only the kiss but the way Conoleth’s hand felt on her head. Blushing at the sound she just heard Fenn make. Conoleth pulled away breathing heavily. Wanting to hear more of her cute noises Conoleth began rubbing behind Fenn’s ear made the girl practically howl in contentment. “Be ready darling, now that we are together you’re going to get so many headpats and kisses,” Conoleth said excitedly. I secretly just want to hear her reaction.


	12. Interruptions

“What is happening here,” Vel said looking at Conoleth and Fenn. The two were lying in the middle of Conoleth’s battle chamber. Conoleth was rubbing Fenn’s stomach, and Fenn was sitting there with a happy smile on her face.   
“What? Can’t I give my girlfriend a belly rub,” Conoleth asked defiantly?   
“I’m sorry Queen Velverosa. I just can’t fight her when she touches me. It just feels so good,” Fenn said tail wagging wildly. Her tone between apologetic and completely satisfied.   
“No one has made it up to our floors yet today so we are just spending some time together,” Conoleth said lazily.   
“I think you two are cute,” Malori said smiling . “Now Vel let’s leave these two alone and go up to our chamber. We have been traveling all night and personally I just want to cuddle up to you in bed.” Vel’s face turned red as she nodded and walked past her subordinates. Taking the mages hand into her own.  
“You two can stay how you are, but you better put up a good fight whenever someone enters. I don’t want Malori and I to be interrupted.” Conoleth resumed rubbing Fenn’s stomach as the older couple left the chamber.   
~~~~An Hour Later~~~~  
“Queen Vel someone is approaching your floor,” Kiera yelled bursting through the door! Her face turned red as she stared at Malori wearing a collar and Vel holding the the leash. Malori was crawling on the bed toward vel. The two stopped immediately at the commotion and hid underneath the covers.   
“We’ll prepare for the attack please leave us,” Vel said in a flustered tone.  
Preparing their gear, both walked out into the throne room. The halls were silent. The couple began wondering if there was ever an enemy at all. Finally, a red headed girl walked into the throne room. Her clothes that of a traveler, rough and ragged. From a cursory glance she holds no weapons. She is either a fighter or a mage. I could take her on my own Malori thought to herself.   
“Why are there two thrones here,” the girl asked confused?   
“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t Vel have a throne for her girlfriend/future wife.” Malori said pouting.   
“What do you mean future wife? Neither of us have proposed yet,” Vel said fidgeting in her chair.   
“When we get married how many kids do you want my queen?”   
“Now is not the time for this discussion. Answering your question, two.” Malori let out shout of joy as she started singing about how she was going to get two kids. The traveler all the while stood in a daze. She had trained for years to defeat the demon queen. Here she was watching the very demon that had laid her lands to ruin fighting with a tiny human girl about how many children they wanted in the future.   
“Enough of this. I am Haza Vair and I have come here for one purpose. To kill the Demon Queen.”   
“To get too my Queen you will have to defeat me,” I said rising from the throne. Standing in front of the red head I casted a few buffs and drank a few potions. We both took our positions.


	13. Tested

I have to win this to prove to myself that I can protect my love. I need to feel her out and make a strategy. Casting my magic barrier under my breath I stand firm. Cracking her knuckles she took a martial stance. So she is a fighter. Using my speed buff I move swiftly out of her punching range. I should see how good her dodge skills are. Casting a rune, the air around me curls and folds into a green energy. The energy takes the shape of a blade. Flicking it at the fighter, the room was filled with the howl of wind. I start to send a barrage of slashes towards the traveler, who evaded all of my attacks except for the final slash. It barely hit. A stream of blood begins to flow from the fighters thigh. Great, I inflicted bleed.  
Malori begins to smirk as the traveler examines the cut. Haza’s face contorts into that of fury. Runes surround her. As they dissipating she stands enveloped in wind. I see a flash as she appears in front of me with a flash. Her fist barely being stopped by my barrier. Needing to do something quickly I send a barrage of fireballs at her. Evading all of them she lets out a flurry of blows against me. My shield depleting quickly forces me to drink a mana potion. I need a plan. Haza charges forward again, and this time I send three large explosions in front of her. Using the smoke in front of Haza as cover I let my flight magic carry me to the ceiling. I need something big, deciding to use my trump card I begin the spell. One large rune appears on the ceiling below me. Sparks surrounded me as I launched my spell. “Lightning Swords,” I yell as I launched my assault. Three large swords made of yellow electricity is hurled at the intruder. It landed right on the traveler. The smoke took a few seconds to clear and when it did Haza stood in the center of the crater. Taking a look at her health, only half was gone.   
“Malori, great attack,” Vel cheered from her throne! I could feel my lips curl at her compliment. The fighter lunged faster than I could react. Her fist started to be surrounded by wind. Impacting my shield the ceiling underneath me cratered from her attack. My shield shattered and I was met with her follow up attack that I was barely able to block. My arm immediately felt a sharp pain as I stopped the kick that was aimed for my head. The wind surrounding it left lacerations in its wake. Grabbing her leg and casting strength boost on myself I threw her towards the previously made crater. Digging deeper into the floor the fighter landed on her feet.   
I stared down at the Haza, my eyes a mix of anger and determination. Not only did she interrupted my sexy time with Queen Vel but she also think that she is strong enough to defeat her. I snapped out of my thoughts as flames erupted around the fighter. The flames took the shape of a bull she leaped at me again. I had no natural magic to counter this sort of attack. I know it is a bit taboo, but pulling two scrolls out of my inventory I summoned two long stretches of water in the shape of serpents. Allowing to intertwine I launched them at Haza. The impact left the room full of steam. The heat of which was that of a sauna. I couldn’t make out if she had been defeated. The next thing I knew I was knocked down. A flurry of fists berated my body as the fighter hovered over me. My shield crumbled. I could barely react as each hit landed on my body. My health depleting quickly left me little options. I can’t lose this. I need to prove I can protect Vel. Three fireballs appeared above them. The fighter to concentrated on her punches did not notice the three orbs falling upon them as Malori’s health dropped into the red. This killed the fighter her coffin falling back away from Malori, who desperately needed healing. Her body was covered in bruises. Her lip was busted and had blood traveling down. Her nose was contorted at a weird angle.   
“Heal,” Vel said casting the spell from her throne. This reversed every Injury Mal had. She laid there contemplating how close the fight was.


	14. Conducting Business

"Well that was a close fight," Malori said with a cheeky smile. Getting up from the hole in the ground, she made her way to the throne adjacent to her lovers. The pookas are going to have their work cut out for them this time. She looked over to see Vel's Brow furrowed and her cheeks flushed with what I presume is anger. "What is wrong my Queen?"

"Nothing, I just really wanted to step in and kill her. I really hate to see you getting hurt by someone like her," Vel said taking my hand into her own.

"It is fine my love. As long as I have some gold no matter how much I get hurt or how many times I die I will always come back to you."

Getting up from her throne, Vel walked over to her small lover. Her hands landing on both of the armrests. Malori was truly trapped. Her gaze pierced the the others heart as she leaned in for a kiss. "If you die, I will always anticipate your return to me. I love you," Vel Whispered as her lips met Malori's. The kiss was brief but relieved much of the stress that had been placed on Vel. Vel pulled away, returning to her throne. Malori blushed as she sunk into her seat relaxing.

A few minutes passed as the two chatted away. "So what do you do on a normal basis besides waiting to fight people?"

"Well, we have a meeting meeting every three days about various topics relating the our territory. There is actually one tonight that I will need to attend," Vel answered casually.

"Would I be allowed to attend?" Malori asked enthusiastically. Vel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well if we get married you will have to attend eventually anyways. I guess it is alright."

The remainder of the day leading to the meeting passed uneventfully. The Queen and I traveled toward the meeting room. A large table sat in the center. The other demon generals filed in one by one. The exception being Conoleth and Fenn, who were holding hands. Each carried with them a briefcase full of papers needing to be approved.

Joining vel at the table, I quickly noticed how basic everything was. Some requests were as simple as letting people cohabitate with whoever they wanted too. Fenn asked to give some of the older members on her territory more land to guard. She also wanted Vel to require Conoleth to give her headpats throughout the day. The last topic was renovations to the tower. We all settled on adding more features for the demon's leisure. The exact additions being a pool and a small game room for the younger demons among us. I suggested some landscaping outside. I didn't really think it romantic going for a stroll on a barren mountain side. We needed some grass and trees to grow a bit. The trees out there now are, for all intents and purposes, dead.

The Next Day

"Will you just let me in? I really need a rematch." Haza asked sincerely.

"There is no entry today. My Queen and her lover are working on improving the tower." Kiera thought for a second before trying another path. "To be honest, if you were as smart as you were beautiful you would just give on trying to defeat those two." Kiera said while seductively winking. She was hoping this would make her so embarrassed Haza would leave.

"What did you just say about me?" Haza asked as she stared softly into the younger demons eyes.

"I said if you were as smart as you were beautiful you should give up on trying to defeat them," Kiera repeated. Sticking her hands into her hoodie. "Instead, why don't you just stick with me." Kiera said giving her a smile. Haza's face grew confused, then embarrassed.

"If you have me." Haza mumbled flushed face turning to the side to hide her embarrassment. Shocked Kiera at her acceptance, Kiera stood frozen.


	15. Patience & Progress

Malori walking down the stairs towards the level of remodel "So we're going to check if the construction is going well?" Malori asked confused as to why they had to get out of bed today.

"Yes," vel said walking behind Malori. Webbing her arms around the younger's waist, stopping them in the hallway, she couldn't help but to rest her head in the crook of Malori's neck. "When we check on what is happening down here how about we go back up to our room and have some fun?" Vel asked moving her mouth up to Malori's ear and biting at it lightly. Malori's body trembled, almost fully supporting herself on Vel's body.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Malori said turning her body. She started sucking on Vel's neck as the elder looked down enthralled. A void began to appear from Malori's neck. It trailed down Malori's chest landing in Vel's hands. Tugging on the leash Vel resumed her trip to the remodel.

"You need to learn some patience my love." Vel couldn't help but tease her. The collar dissipated as she took Malori's hand and began, again, on their way to the lower floor. Arriving the two noted that the pool was finished and just needed to be filled. The game room however was still a ways off from being done. Melathia was in charge of the pookas and the project looks to have progressed smoothly. The only problem they really had was converting the room from a torture chamber to a game room. They needed to do a deep clean and a new paint job. "Report to me when construction is finished." Melathia gave a nod as we started our way back to the chamber.

Somewhere else in the tower

"AAAHHH!" I moaned out as Fenn thrusted her fingers into me. Her mouth went to my neck as she continued her attack. Her fangs started to show as she moved to my neck. Biting down hard she made sure to leave her mark. I love how aggressive she is being. I need to stifle my moans before I go out of control and someone comes to see what's going on. How could I have let her talk me into doing it in the storage room. Taking in Fenn's presence I notice two things, one she smells like wildflowers and two her ears are adorable. I know how I can make her feel good and it should help keep me quiet. I know how sensitive these are I hope it feels nice. Taking the tip of her ear into my mouth I start sucking lightly. A moment after I began her movements stopped. "I am sorry, I won't do it again," I mumble assuming she didn't like it and turning away in guilt.

Fenn shifted her mouth now by my ear. Biting playfully at my lobe she halted. "That felt amazing keep going," Fenn pleaded as she trailed kisses back down to my neck. I did as I was asked taking her back into my mouth sucking her harder this time. After a moment of no movement on the part of Fenn, she dipped two fingers into me again. I moved one of my hands to her other ear and the other down to her rim of her pants. I really hope no one walks in on us.


	16. The Plan

“Hurry up Malori otherwise we are going to miss the meeting!” Vel said hurriedly. The two were currently speed walking down the stairs towards the conference room. Their speed akin to dragons at max speed. The renovations had completed late the night before leaving the tower open for more projects. I cant believe that Vel is the one that made us late. She so confident that it was at three and not two. The demon generals were lucky enough to use the communication crystals in response to our absence. Though they had already been waiting for 20 minutes. Bursting through the doors, the two quickly found theirs seats and the meeting started. Everything was going fine until the mention of conquests had arisen. The tower was located in the middle of a barren mountain territory. I knew from living her that mana hard to comeby .

“I think it is about time we take another shot at regaining the dark forest. We desperately need the wood for more homes. Our housing needs with the elderly has grown 25% in the past four years,” Fhaust explained. Does this mean that we would be going to war. I had to admit Fhaust was right. There were many elderly demons that could really use a place of their own. There really wasn’t a downside for trying to gain the woods either. In this world there were no real casualties. The mana tree keeps the humans alive. I am not sure how demons respawning actually works though.

“How do demons actually respawn after death?”

“We have a similar method to normal humans. It differs however in the mana requirement. We take significantly more than the average adventurer to revive. I alone would take more mana than all of the generals combined,” Vel stated simply.

“We will need to minimize casualties as much as possible. If we fail this attack fails the tower could fall. Our mana reserves are already low.”

“Well we do have two humans on our side,” Kiera said from behind Vel.

“What do you mean? The only human allied with us would be Malori,” Conoleth objected.

“Actually my fiance could probably help. She is very powerful and very nimble.”

“Your getting married Keira? Since when?” everyone shouted in confusion.

“Well it happened the other day when the renovations started.”

Three Days Ago

“So when you said I could stick with you did you just mean as girlfriends or something more? I am getting old for a human. I would really like to start settling down with someone. If you are really ok with me, can that someone be you?”

I was still frozen from her accepting my offer, and now she wants more than that. “Do you promise to always be there for me, to cuddle up with me at night, and listen to my problems? In return I promise to always do the same for you,” I said turning my face away in embarrassment.

“I promise” mumbled the seemingly older being. Kiera let out a sigh at what she had just signed herself up for.

“My mom is going to be so pissed at me, and you better take responsibility for that too,” I said somewhat seriously.

Present

“So Haza would probably be willing to help us.” Kiera added finishing off her story. Vel and Malori sat stunned, how could she be engaged to the person that made an attempt at Vel and Malori’s life.

“Can she really be trusted?” Vel asked bluntly. Kiera gave a nod. Somehow that was all that was required to gain Vel's trust. “Alright, it is settled then. Over the next few days we will prepare our troops and launch our attack on the forest.”


	17. Marching

The ground shook as the legion of demons moved down the different levels of the tower. You could hear the screams of solo levelers and full parties as they were eradicated from within the dark walls. The plan to invade the forest was beginning and all of the demons that were willing and able to fight had organized into their own respective small armies headed by a general. Each general was assigned to a part of the forest to gain control over. With each of the attack squads prepared at the base of the tower. Vel ordered a fast march into the wood.

**Malori’s Pov**

“This is unfair” Malori whined as she quickened her march.

“What the fact that we are leading the charge or the fact that your not with your queen?” I looked over at my assigned partner with a glare. Vel had thought it a good idea to pair me with Haza. I still don’t know why she wouldn’t want me by her side. I get that I need to watch Haza, but I still want to be by her side.

“You’re right I would much rather be by her side for this. I bet you’re feeling the same as me right?” I asked as my lips curled up. Haza stopped in her track, and I couldn’t really tell what she was thinking. Haza then looked up at me with a wild blush spread across her face, and I could tell I had hit the mark with what I had said. Looking forward we had a few more hours until we exited the Barren Territories. Looking back at the legion of demons at our command I saw a bunch of familiar faces. I really wish I didn’t have to put any of them into danger. I remember when I had befriended all of them. They didn’t really trust me at first, but like with Queen Vel they eventually did.

“Haza I just thought of something,”

“What is it now Malori?” Haza asked looking at me like I was the little kid asking a thousand questions.

“Why didn’t we just get Cerik to help with this?” I asked coming to the epiphany that I had not seen him in a while. I guess I got too caught up with Vel and the tower. We could use his help with limiting our losses. Opening up my friends list I scroll down to Cerik.

Malori: Hey Cerik I need you to run over to the forest later. We could all use your help. Melathia will be there too. ;)

Cerik: What are you up to now Malori?

Malori: Nothing we could just really use your help forest today.

Cerik: This doesn’t sound good, but I guess I will come get you out of whatever trouble you and your girlfriend are dealing with.

“Looks like we’re going to be getting some small reinforcements later,” I said smiling at Haza.

“How strong is he?” She asked curiously.

“A little weaker than Fenn, but him and I have some really strong battle synergy.”

“Well, let’s hope we develop a similar synergy. I really want this to be over quickly so Kiera and I can relax some more.

“Ooh have you two had sex yet?” I asked a little too overenthusiastically. I could see haza’s face turn red as she turned to me.

“No we have not. We are taking things slowly even though we’re engaged.” Haza screeched out flailing her arms around.

“If you need any tips you can come to me. Vel says I am really good at making her-.” I was cut off by Haza’s hand covering my mouth.

 


	18. The Ball

“Rory come help me find the ball!” I yelled at my best friend. I grabbed her hand and moved towards the forest. I failed at catching the ball a few minutes prior. I have always been afraid of the forest. My mother had told me stories about demons that lurked in its darkness. I could feel my hands start to get wet. 

“Ew Lyna your hands are so sweaty.” Rory said trying to separate their hands. 

“Sorry, I just get really nervous coming in here.” I said looking over at her. “Eh, what was that?” I could hear branches breaking. The sounds echoed through the forest, then I heard crows going wild in the branches above me. 

“Did you drop this young lady?” asked a woman I could not see. We turned toward the voice, and I freaked out. 

“Y-you’re the demon queen.” I said taking a step back. Rory clung to me, and I could feel something wet hitting my shoulder. Rory was crying. 

“Yes, but I swear I am only trying to give you your ball back. The demon queen held out my small blue ball that my moms had given me as a gift. I swiftly took my ball out of her hands, and I couldn’t help but smile up at her. 

“Thank you so much! Look Rory. She found the ball,” I said taking the sleeve of my shirt to wipe her tears away. “You know miss Demon Queen you’re not as bad as everyone says you are.” I said honestly. The Queen gave me a smile. 

“I am happy you feel that way. I do need you two to do something for me.” The queen said her face growing in seriousness.  Rory and I both nodded giving her our full attention. 

“I need you two to go back to your homes. Some very bad things are about to happen in the forest, and I would have for anyone like you two to be caught up in that. So please go back home as fast as possible and tell your parents to stay home tonight. Do you understand?” Vel asked. We gave another nod and ran off towards my parents house. I hope my moms will listen to us though. 

~~~~~Vel’s Pov~~~~~

Good now I won’t have to worry about those two. “As I was saying my queen, the adventurers have caught on, and are heading toward each of the generals positions including our own.” Kiera said stepping out from behind a tree. 

“What part of our forces are they going to make contact with first?” 

“Malori and Haza’s squad. I doubt those two will have any trouble with dispatching the forces.” 

“What is the adventurers arrival time?” 

“For us, three minutes.” Malori is probably already in a fight then. I am sure she will be fine. She has Haza and if Kiera trusts her I am sure she will not betray us. Even if Haza does try something I know Malori is strong enough to defeat her.  What if she gets hurt? What if- “Vel dodge to the left!” Kiera screamed, snapping Vel out of her thoughts. 

“It’s the Queen! Everyone take formation and prepare for battle.” A man in heavy armour ordered. “What is your business here you damned demons.” 


	19. Valentines Bonus Chapter

Vel will be home in thirty minutes, I need to hurry. I was lucky that Kiera, Cono, and I had made chocolate the day before. The chocolate however is the least of my worries. I need to get our room ready for tonight. Our night is going to be so romantic. I couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Vel reacting to how I had decorated our room. I thought of my plans for the bed, the bath tub, and the dining room. A giggle erupted as I ran off to grab the loose rose petals. I started to lay a trail from the door towards our bathtub, and then two the other two destinations. “Looks good,” I said looking down at the flower trail. I wonder how the food is coming. I could smell the lemon chicken from the bedroom and it made my stomach growl. I had not eaten since we had gotten up this morning, and I am sure my Queen would be just as hungry when she returned home. Taking the food out of the oven I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing the same old same old, but this time I had a little bit of a surprise for Vel. I went into our bedroom and dug out the bag I had hid underneath all of our shirts. Unfolding the package Conoleth had provided me a few days earlier left me satisfied with what I would be wearing after our bath. I just hope Vel thinks it’s sexy. 

I layed out the garments on the bed, and with the chicken easily portioned I sat at the table waiting for Vel. After a while I had become bored, so I went through my check list of everything I needed to impress my Queen. Chocolate, check. Roses, check. Sexy lingerie, double check. Tasty meal for my beautiful but starving Queen, check. Candles. I had forgotten to light the candles. I sent a flurry of small flame spells throughout the chambers lighting all of the prearranged candles. It was just in time as Vel opened the door. 

~~~~~Vel’s Pov~~~~~

God this was such a long day. Why did Melathia have to keep me out so late? I just wanted to spend the day with my lover. I wanted to lay in bed with Malori, to hold her, caress, and to just spend time with her. It’s Valentine's day is that too much to ask. I continue up the stairs until I reach our chambers door. Opening it, I am greeted with the smell of Lemon Chicken and A dimly lit dining room. Malori was sitting down at her end of the table. My cute little mage was sitting anxiously to see what I would say about the romantic ambiance. My tail wagged slightly at the thought of all that she had done. I looked down at the ground to focus my thoughts, but  I noticed a red trail around our chamber. She is so sweet. Moving towards the table I could tell she had put in a ton of effort, and it meant the world to me after today’s events. My tail at this point was wagging beyond control, and I had to mentally make a note to calm myself. I never knew she could cook let alone something that looked as good as this. “Since when did you cook?” I asked curiously. Over the time of us living together we never really had a chance to cook for each other. We had always been busy with things around the tower. For the past few weeks. Her cooking for me meant so much to me.

“Haza has been teaching me for the past two weeks. I really wanted to make sure I didn’t mess today up.” 

“Remind me to thank her. I have always wanted to try your cooking.” Malori gave me a giant smile.  

The dinner was amazing, and at the end Malori went to the bathroom to prepare it for us. I sat stunned at her effort. I knew Haza was having a romantic getaway with Kiera, and Conoleth was out for a walk with Fenn, but I feel like I got the best night out of all of us. We were discussing plans for a future trip to visit my parents, and I couldn’t wait to introduce her. Snapping out of my thoughts I realized my lover had probably already finished filling the tub. Raising from my chair I made my way towards the romantically lit bathtub. Malori was taking off her clothes and I followed her lead. Somehow I had finished undressing first. Taking the initiative and getting into the bathtub first I was soon joined by My Mage. Her petite body sunk into the water at a painfully slow pace. Her ass landed on my upper thighs, and in contentment I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her firmly into me. I could hear Mal let out a sigh not only at our position but also at the water heating our cool bodies. “This is so nice, we should really do this more often.” Malori said trying to lean into me more. 

“We really should.” I said giving her a pat on the head. I could feel her body warm up as she turned to face me. She moved her hands up my body and laid them on my chest while she just looked at me. 

“Vel this is our first Valentine's day together, and it has been perfect. I love you so much.”  Malori said leaning forward. Her lips met mine and I felt my body heat up even more. Her skins contact on my body had already felt like a sun was set ablaze, but now it was a supernova. It was like our bodies had molded. The only noises that I could hear were my mage’s moans and the water splashing from our bodies but mostly my tail. I pulled away and gazed into her dark purple eyes. Her leash materialized and I used it to pull her into another long kiss. 

Letting it disintegrate, I lifted Malori onto the edge of the tub as we continued to battle with our mouths. “My love is it ok if I-” Malori cut me off with an embarrassed nod. Nodding back I moved her legs over my shoulders for support, and retracted my horns as to not harm her. I trailed my fingers slowly up her legs and wrapped them around her thighs providing some extra support for both of us. I couldn’t help but to notice how soft and smooth her legs were. Unconsciously I rubbed my cheek against one of her thighs, but I was quickly interrupted by Malori coughing to get my attention.I let my tongue travel the entirety of her core, eliciting a loud moan. I smiled as my tongue began its rhythm against her heat. Looking up at Malori’s blushing face with eyes half closed was all of the encouragement I needed to continue. I quickened my pace causing Malori’s body to quiver.  Her orgasm was short but sweet. As her orgasm faded I couldn’t wait to pick her up and take her to our bed. 

~~~~~Malori’s Pov~~~~~  

I let out a gasp as Vel literally swept me off of the tub and started walking out of the bathroom. I think she is heading towards our room. “Wait vel. Wait!” Hopping out of her arms I ran into our room and slammed the door. Diving onto the bed I snatched the lingerie I was going to slip into after our bath. Running towards our closet I stuffed them back where they had been before. I let out a sigh before running back towards the door, and opening it. I found Vel staring down at her nails. She looked up and her golden orbs stared into mine for the second time tonight, and she swept me up again. We fell onto the bed with Vel on top of me. “God, this is where I have wanted to be all day,” Vel said staring down at me. 

“In bed with your girlfriend? Is that all you were after Vel?” I giggled out as Vel’s face turned bright red. 

“N-no that is not what I meant. I just wanted to spend the most romantic day next to our anniversary with you. Today was so boring without you.” 

“Well we’re right where you wanted us to be. Now, what are you going to do about it?” I asked smirking. Vel’s face went frazzled and I couldn’t help but to think about how cute she was.  Vel leaned down and kissed me again. The butterflies exploded again, and I savored the taste of Vel’s lips as she pulled away again. This was the best Valentine’s Day ever too bad I never gave her the chocolate. 

  
  
  
  
  



	20. The Battle Begins

“In the face of the demon invasion, I Shirdok Eragye Knight of Folstina and my army will defeat you.” His confident and boastful tone boomed as I turned to Kiera who took a step towards my side. Why is it that humans in high positions are all so confident. They wouldn’t even attempt to listen to me when I had tried to explain our situation. I tried to hold back for Malori and Haza’s sake and explain why we were here, but he just wants a fight. I guess I will need to finish this quickly

“Tell our unit to go support the other generals. We can beat him and his army with only the two of us,” I ordered as I sneered at the pompous man. My army receded and my second in command took her place at my side. 

“I really hope Malori doesn’t completely destroy the forest otherwise this will be pointless.” Kiera said putting her hood over her head. A rune appeared above her creating a void mask over her face and two daggers made of lightning. A similar rune appeared above Vel, but this one brought with it her signature black spears. Taking the darkness into her hand she charged the knight. Kiera went towards his men behind him. Kiera’s body disappeared into the shadows and a half second later appeared with one of her daggers embedded into a soldier's throat. The young man tried to scream out in pain, but only bloody gurgles could be heards. The surrounding units flinched at the sight of their comrade. Before they could attack her she had already disappeared again. 

Vel threw a spear into the horse the knight was riding. It hit the ground with a weighty boom. The knight had jumped off before the horse had even started to fall. 

“Bahaha, I have heard stories about your power Velverosa, and I think it is laughable that you would send your army away. You are said to be on the level of one thousand basic adventurers, but a knight is worth ten thousand.” He said as he walked towards me. A flash of holy light lit up the dim forest, and as it subsided he stood there with a giant hammer in hand.

“Let’s quit stalling and see who is more powerful then. Vel leaped forward with jarring speed and took a jab at the mans throat. The void clanked to a stop as it met the side of the hammer. He pushed off her spear and lifting his hammer above his head swung down towards her head. Her reflexes saved her as she brought the middle of her weapon to meet his. The force of his blow dug her feet into the ground. 

~~~~~Kiera’s Pov~~~~~

Dammit, I am not killing nearly as quickly as I would have liked too. I have already killed 150 of his 500 men, but at this rate reinforcements will arrive before I finish the rest off.  Dodging into the air, I looked across the tree line. In the distance I seen multiple small explosions, and landing I could feel the ground shaking. I knew It was the force of Haza’s punches. Disappearing back into the shadows I threw a few of my daggers at the soldiers. There bodies shook from the electricity and as they died the men next too them stumbled over their coffins. The night is going to be a long one, and I hope Haza stays safe. 

I looked back to see my queen engaging the Knight clad in gold trimmed armor. I knew she could have already killed him, so why is she stalling. I was blinded by a sudden flash of light that erupted from the man’s hammer. When I recovered I could see Vel being hit in the side by the man. She fell to the ground, but was quick enough to recover as his hammer landed where her head was a moment ago leaving a large crater. 


	21. Reunited

“Quit it Malori you’re going to blow up the whole damned forest!” I screamed as she kept blasting the incoming waves of soldiers with her fireballs. At this rate we are going to burn down more of the forest than what we had come to collect. I looked around the battlefield and we were definitely winning, but I couldn’t help but feel anxious about Kiera’s condition. In the few days we had spent together we had grown really close. I don’t understand how she could simultaneously be so amazing and deadly at the same time. 

“Sorry Haza, I will try to tone them down a bit,” Malori said as he sent more reasonably sized fireballs towards the thinning Folstinian Army. By the time Malori finished there was only two or three soldiers left so I charged, and let flames envelope my body. I hit each one in quick succession, each spot I had hit erupted into flames that enveloped the soldiers. With them gone we had successfully captured this section of the forest. Now we can execute part two of the attack. This included going to help the other portions of the army while the main force held control of the section we captured. Malori and I transferred control of the army to Yuuko, who we snatched from Fhaust’s army when he wasn’t looking. Malori had been visiting Fhaust to learn about the demon biology, and she had come away learning that Yuuko was a talented strategist. With much haste we traveled to our respective lover’ side. 

Kiera was in the middle of a horde of soldiers, and I watched as she fought. This was the first time I had ever seen her engaging in combat, and I trembled at her brutality. The way she attacked each soldier so precisely with each stab going directly into their necks and then she would carelessly let their bodies fall. I could feel the midnight wind blowing through the trees and letting that wind surround me it became my strength. I swiftly darted to a soldier that was about to attack Kiera from behind and punched him piercing his thick armor and launching him into a tree. Kiera appeared in front of me, and stared into my eyes. It felt amazing to know she was unharmed. 

~~~~~Malori’s Pov~~~~~ 

I watched a Haza met up with Kiera, and I traveled further into the forest until I was blinded by a flash of holy light. I was disoriented for a few moments before I regained my sight, and when I did I could see Vel dodging an attack from a massive hammer wielding knight. Casting haste on myself I charged into the knight. I casted fly on the bulky man and pushed him into the air. He didn’t know how to control himself under the spell, and once he reached the clouds I released the spell. He let out a scream as he fell to his death. The impact made the forest rumble and when the smoke cleared a coffin laid on the ground. glancing over at Kiera and Haza, the two had cleared out the fodder. I looked over at Vel, and I tried to figure out how she hadn’t killed him before Haza and I had arrived. Vel was walking towards a tree that looked like it had fallen a years ago, and she bent down as if looking for something. She suddenly pulled two kids out from inside the hollowed out tree. “Thank the gods you didn’t charge in casting a fire spell,” Vel said walking towards me. 

“Who are those two?” I asked pointing at the two little girls. 

“Two little runts I had told to leave the forest before the fighting began, but I guess they didn’t have enough time. Either way, we need to escort these two back to their home now that the fighting has begun. 

“Hear that Rory we get to spend more time with the Demon Queen!” The bigger of the two said enthusiastically. I finally let out my sigh of relief that Vel was ok. 


	22. Back To Camp

The walk to take the girls home took forever, and the entire time they were clinging to queen Vel. Their parents were more than surprised to find out about their position in the fighting, but I quickly explained that I had helped them flee from the demons. Vel had to wait outside while all of this was happening. She had told me that she didn’t want to cause a fright by going in there. I agreed, and after Rory and Lyna were tucked in I took my leave. Lyna’s moms were really sweet. They had even offered a bed for the night, but I politely declined their offer. My bed at the center of the forest was calling me, and I knew Vel was exhausted as well. 

I enthusiastically skipped out of Lyna’s house and into the arms of my queen. Her domineering frame was leaning against the small home’s stables. She gave me a light smile as she embraced me. “They weren’t too worried were they? I would hate for them to be angry at the girls for my mistake.” 

“No, they were just thankful to have Lyna back. They said that they would take Rory back to her parents in the morning. We already told them where she had been,” I said as I began pulling her down the dirt road. It was a shock to see them so quiet. I would have expected more military movement. Either way, I am just happy that Vel is fine after the battle. I had heard the generals had come out unscathed. Fenn and Conoleth had apparently been a really powerful combo. I guess their relationship translated well to fighting coordination. “What do you think will happen in the morning?” I asked unsure of what the whole plan actually was. I mean, I knew that we needed the wood from the forest, but how were we going to maintain control over the area. The Folstinian army was powerful, and I don’t know that we could win against it at full force. 

“What would you like me to do?” Vel asked looking down at me with a smile. 

“I think we should try for a cease fire, and then make a treaty for the two countries to start living together peacefully. Explain that we only took the forest because of the barren lands we had been restricted to, and then ask for peace. I just don’t want anyone to die. They have the advantage because of the respawn, but we can’t afford that. I think peace is the best option. If it fails at least I know I will be fighting alongside the most amazing girlfriend ever,” I said smiling up at her. 

“You know, whenever I was a kid I dreamed of peace between Demons and Humans. Then one of the humans my old maid had loved betrayed us. Everything went up into flames, and thoughts of peace ended for me. Maybe it’s time to try. She stopped and pulled me into a hug. “No matter what happens, I love you Malori. I won’t let anything happen to you or the rest of people under my rule.” 

“I love you too my queen,” I said bringing my hand to her cheek. Her eyes moved from our surroundings to me, and I couldn’t resist the urge to bring her lips to mine. The kiss was tender, and I honestly wanted more but it would have to wait. 

By the time we made it back to the camp we had already collected enough wood for the elders’ homes. I was happy watching the Pookas begin working on small houses for all of the old folks. I even had the opportunity to talk with Conoleth’s mother. She had been a little uppity, but she was still a nice woman. The only qualm I had with her was the impression she had of Fenn. Apparently Fenn wasn’t ladylike enough for her tastes. Even though she disliked Fenn’s ladylike charms she still didn’t try to break the two up which is a huge bonus. Walking back I started thinking about Vel’s parents. I wonder what they are like. I bet her dad is a tsundere like she is. 


	23. The Meeting

“But I don’t want to. I just want to stay here with you.” Queen Vel was laying next to me on our bed her and I should have been enjoying the moment, but her glare was as sharp as her void spears. I really wish she wouldn’t have mentioned the topic. 

“Look just because we are dealing with the human situation right now doesn’t mean you can just slack off on your studies. Whenever I was your age I had forty more years of studying to go through. You humans limit your education to 13 years because of your life span so now is not the time to be slacking off. Besides the meeting to discuss the peace treaty doesn’t start until after the Demon Academy is out of session so you should have plenty of time to finish up your studies for the day.” 

“But, I just want to spend the entire day cuddling with you until we have the meeting,” I said whimpering into her shoulders. 

“Malori, do you love me?” Vel asked her gaze softening as her hand reached over to cup my cheek.

“Yes,” I said immediately. I was surprised she could even question my love for her. I  nuzzled into her palm as another way to appease her worries. 

“Do you want to marry me?” Vel pulled me into a tight hug. Our legs become tangled mess as I did my best to embrace her back. 

“Yes,” I said pulling her as flush as I could.

“Well I run a country, and I have responsibilities. For us to be together I need you to be capable enough to carry that burden with me. That means you need to have a proper education. I promise everything settles down with Folstina we will take some time off embrace each other to our heart’s content, but right now I need you focusing on your role as a future Queen of this kingdom. Do you understand my love?” 

I nodded into her. Reluctantly a few moments later I pulled away. I went over to my dresser and swiped my mage gear. Vel laid there watching me as I was getting dressed, I am sure my cheeks were about as dark as hers once she realized I knew she was watching me get dressed. I slipped into my shoes and ran back over to the bed to give her a quick kiss. “Malori I may be gone when you get back here. I am going to take a trip back to the camp to see the progress.”

“Alright, if you aren’t back by the time classes are over I will see ya at the meeting.” She nodded, and sat up in bed. “Well bye my Queen. I love you.” 

“Love you too.”

I smiled at her and then made my way to the door. My back hit the door and a sigh left me. I loved waking up with her so much. Vel was right though I need to take my role seriously. I stared down the halls towards the teleportation room and began  my way towards it. I guess I was already making huge changes for the demon kingdom. It surprised me that Vel was so open to the idea that we should have peace talks. 

*****

“Malori,” Fhaust said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him while trying to stifle a yawn. The other generals were focused on me as well.

“Mhm, what is it you guys?” I asked looking at them as if waiting for me to say something. 

“Vel asked how open you thought the humans would be to the peace offering.” I was seated next to Conoleth who was currently examining her nails, Vel was directly across from us. Her arms wer cross and she kept her gaze focused on me. Her finger was constantly tapping against her arm. 

“I think it is highly likely they will take this opportunity for peace. Human and Demons have been at war forever it only makes sense that they would take this chance to end the bloodshed. I think the biggest thing to stand in our way will be the adventurers guild. I think we should anticipate them lobbying for the war to continue. It’s their entire business model.” I think we definitely have a shot here, but we need to handle things very carefully. “We should also do our best to make us look completely genuine. I think we are risking a preemptive attack just because they don’t trust us.” 

“I agree with Malori,” Melathia said taking control of the conversation. “Whenever the Lamia’s took over the east they had tried to form a treaty with the kingdom. The peace agreements fell through because a few of the generals claimed to not be able to trust us. After that they assaulted the Lamia Capitol in a battle that lasted five days.” Melathia looked back at me before speaking again, “Is it really possible that we could obtain peace?” 

“Yes, I really believe that we can. What do you think Haza?” The fighter was standing with Kiara behind Queen Vel. 

“I think that we should take a few choice steps with how we even present the notion of a peace treaty. One thing that could be useful would be to have Cerik, Malori, and I all go in front of the King and Queen to present our case. I think it would also be worth it to include a member of this council to add to our legitimacy,” Haza said leaning back against the wall. A moment of silence rested within the room. It seemed like everyone in the room was considering their options. I doubt any one of them really wanted to go in front of the leader of Folstina. If everything failed the four of us would be killed immediately. 

“I will go with you guys,” Conoleth said standing up from her seat. I watched as Fenn’s gaze shot to her girl friend.   
“My queen I would like to go with them too? It would go against everything I stand for to let the woman I love go into a fight without me,” Fenn asked, a slight whine escaped her as she waited for Vel’s decision. 

“I will allow it within these circumstances. It would also make me feel more comfortable about sending malori in.”  


End file.
